The present invention relates to a rotary snow plough, and more particularly, to an improvement of a device for cutting through a snow bank and introducing the snow into a snow blower for use in a rotary snow plough.
In the snow-removing work, particularly for clearing a high snow bank, the conventional motor grader or bulldozer cuts through the snow bank toward a road surface, and thereafter, the levelled snow is blown by the conventional rotary snow plough. Therefore, the workability is insufficient since the snow levelling work is conducted independent of the snow blowing work.
In this regard, the same assignee has developed a rotary snow plough capable of providing high workability for snow removing work, as disclosed in a publication of Japanese Utility Model No. Sho-48-5228(1973). According to the snow plough, an auxiliary auger is fixedly and horizontally disposed above a main auger, and a chain saw in fixedly and vertically disposed beside the auxiliary auger. In addition, a backing plate is disposed at a rear side of the auxiliary auger and the chain saw. With this structure, the snow bank portion at the level higher than the main auger is subject to vertical and horizontal cutting by the chain saw and the auxiliary auger, respectively, and the backing plate bulldozes the rifted snow bank.
This type of rotary snow plough does provide several advantages. However, since this plough is adapted to provide vertical rift in the snow bank, by the chain saw having relatively small vertical length, desirable vertical cutting may not be carried out if the height of the snow bank is very high so that sufficient snow removing work may not be conducted. Further, since the chain saw and the backing plate is vertically extended in front of the operator's room, it is difficult to provide a large range of vision for the operator, so that it is dangerous to run the snow plough in out-of-use state.